


Bedroom Hymns

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: So Venom takes His time, pulling each individual muscle of His sweetheart’s back, unstringing him like a harp until the tension is gone, until muscles that Eddie had never been consciously aware of are languide and massaged, both by pitch black hands existing in the physical space and by their neurological, emotional shadows. Even on hard days, these nights together are easy





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> i... wrote this when i was... not sober. so...
> 
> just these two bein sappy and emotional. i love them. this is my coping mechanism for the current comics run.
> 
> see the first part of this series for naming / pronouns intro + a note on the capitalization thing.
> 
> title from florence + the machine

* * *

Fluorescence bleeds through the curtains from street lights, turn signals, a billboard advertising a divorce lawyer. The city night isn’t isn’t dark or still or quiet, but it’s a gentle comfort all the same. Eddie hums mindlessly, a tune he can’t name stuck in his head -

 **_Sweet Caroline_ ** the voice provides, bringing a gentle, satisfied smile to the man’s face. **_And it’s our head, Eddie, ours_** \- the Symbiote is smiling too, or doing whatever the conceptual, metaphysical version of smiling is.

“Of course darling, _our_ head” but then soon they aren’t, at least physically, sharing one head between them, because Venom has manifested His own to nuzzle Eddies cheek, with those big, sharp, _sexy_ teeth making a real, tangible grin. _Contentment_ (not quite the word but not quite the concept) bristles over their bond, but it’s unclear from who it originated. Not that there’s any real difference, anymore.

Their days are long and hard (at least this one had been, what with the rich asshole and his little hired military making for a very large, heavy dinner) and as relaxed and _content_ as Eddie may be, his body is still tense. So Venom takes His time, pulling each individual muscle of His sweetheart’s back, unstringing him like a harp until the tension is gone, until muscles that Eddie had never been consciously aware of are languid and massaged, both by pitch black hands existing in the physical space and by their neurological, emotional shadows. Even on hard days, these nights together are easy. **_Together_ ** \- the word and the concept and the feeling and everything - washes between them.

* * *

They’re wrapped up in one another, pulled close (not that there could ever be any distance). They lay exposed, in bliss and in sweat-soaked sheets, fingers and wisps of fingers circling one another absentmindedly. _Love,_ thick and overly sweet like syrup, drifting across their connection. The Symbiote lingers on it, turns it over and holds it close to His nebulous, not-quite-existent heart. It’s not news to either, long since accepted, welcomed the feeling, fallen into something like marriage, but still, He lingers on it, tonight.

“ **...Said I could never have this”,** His voice is quiet, but it’s actual sound rather than something that only exists for His Eddie. His Eddie, who turns slightly to gaze at Him, who’s half of their consciousness bleeds with gentle confusion. “ **Back home… or… back there…”** the disgust in Venom’s voice and existence is evident, **“They said there would never be love. But we have it now…”** and **_greed, possessiveness, yearning_ ** vibrate from the Symbiote to Eddie. **_We have love. Eddie, Eddie, say it’s love… oh Eddie, your voice is so pretty when you say it… Eddie_**

He laughs softly and strokes His cheek. “Oh darling, of course it’s love…” but then he chokes, chokes on an existential pain that he hasn’t felt since he was _alone._ It washes over him and onto his Other, who’s not-a-heart heart breaks. Shards of it stabbing into both of them.

 **“Our love makes you sad? We…”** and maybe Eddie’s imagining it, maybe it’s only true in their head(s?) but then the Symbiote’s body is wavering, unstable, shaking and then Eddie’s blood is pumping faster and and and -

And then Eddie calms them both, at least tries to. At first, for a long time actually at first, it only worked on way; Venom could sort-of push Eddies emotions (not very forcefully, not a real manipulation, but something like tugging someone’s sleeve to get them to come with you); but Eddie’s gotten the hang of it now, and he does his best to shoo the panic for them both. “No, never. My darling, no. We could never make me sad” he pleads, and his Other hums and holds him even tighter, so tight it hurts, just how Eddie likes it.

“It’s just…” he grips the hand laced in his like he’s gripping for dear life, and pauses because he doesn't quite understand what is is he wants to say (or even what it is he feels). The concept is shifting frantically around his thoughts, like a tsunami, and he can’t understand it, only feel the weight. It’s as if he’s reaching out blindly into the waves of emotion, trying to grasp at it to make it solid, at least solid enough to send to his love, if not enough to carve into words.

When he manages, it hits him like a truck, and he couldn’t tell you whether he says it out loud or whether the words only exists for them - “This is love, of course it is, and - and... th-that means I’ve never had it before. Never even come close…” it’s a terrifying thought, and while he doesn’t exactly feel sad, because how could it with Venom still feeding him _joy_ and _perfection_ and _love_ , he does feel something like loss, somewhere, somewhere he doesn’t understand.

**_Never?_ **

_No,_ he thinks, and with it comes memories - of his father, of Anne, of Ling and of Joey and of Cecelia. Of his first kiss, Mack, in the football locker room. Eddie can still feel the burn of the cross he’d worn around his neck, they both can.

 **_I’ve never had it either…_ **He murmurs - they share that thought between them. The Symbiote isn’t in much of a form, but their consciousnesses do whatever the metaphysical version of (rough, hard, desperate) kissing is, and between them the difference doesn’t matter much, because can there really be a difference between the real world and their own?

Their own perfect, perfect little world, in their bedroom, in their sheets, cocooned in one another.

 **_You loved Anne,_ ** He offers after some time, and neither of them know if it’s a question or not.

 _Yes. No._ Eddie shakes his head in confusion. _I…_ “We loved each other from afar… not like… you and me, _we_ love each other…” and there aren’t words made for what he needs them for now (because the english language isn’t made for being sappy with your alien boyfriend, he thinks distantly, angrily). He can’t find words but he can find the feeling. He sends it, the feeling of a warm day for january, how it feels so hot, but it’s still winter, it’s still fucking freezing. And then summer comes and you can’t believe you ever thought _that_ was warmth.

Venom curls around him, halfway between a mass of tentacles and humanoid form. Eddie leans into His chest, if you could call it that (and even if you couldn’t, Eddie would). _We loved each other as much as two people can with all that goddamn space between them._

 **“I won’t ever let there be anything between us”** He says forcefully, and the sound echos through their bodies. Feels nice.

“Good”


End file.
